


I'm holy. Get it?

by shelby_love



Series: George Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagine-harry-potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: In which you and George are both the members of the order and have decided to help Harry get back to the Burrow safely.
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader
Series: George Weasley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129784
Kudos: 6





	I'm holy. Get it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly in the first part of the ‘Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 1′ movie (Polyjuice scenes and arriving at the Burrow after the Sky battle). Reader reacts to George’s injury kinda thing.

Darkness set around Privet Drive seemed to be rippling, the air wafting all around. The Dursley’s house, home of the famous chosen boy Harry came into view only as the brooms lowered to the ground. Not only brooms, in three cases skeletal, black winged horses too. Hagrid dominated the scene, sitting in an enormous motorbike you had begged him to give you a ride on, with goggles and a helmet set on his bearded face.

Despite not arriving in the motorbike, you had flown on the next best thing - a broom, with arms wrapped around your boyfriend, face nested against his shoulder and a million sweet nothings whispered into your ears on the way over.

You were pleased to say the least.

One by one, you lifted the Disillusionment Charms, coming into view for Harry Potter to see through the window of his room.

George Weasley dismounted the broom with ease, helping you off by letting you put your hand on his strong shoulders.

Harry pulled the front door open, eyes wide upon hearing Hermione screech and fling her arms around him. Ron: the next best thing how George and Fred always say, clapped his best friend’s back and waltzed into the house after Hermione.

You stood outside, holding George’s hand, body molded against his and watched the scenes unfold with the rest of the Order - Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, Fred and George. You were accompanied by Mundungus Fletcher: a small, dirty man with droopy eyes and hair that was non-existent. Behind Mad-Eye stood a slender man in a dark suit, having just dismounted the third winged horse. He was handsome, so to speak, with black hair brushed behind and dark glasses shielding his eyes.

“Who wears sunglasses at midnight?” Fred had mumbled when he saw the man for the first time at the headquarters. You laughed immediately, agreeing by throwing a joke of your own.

George was protective; he made sure you weren’t close to either of them as you followed the rest of the Order inside. As was Bill, his older brother, who had a hand on his fiancée’s back, ushering her inside while placing himself as a human shield against Mundungus and the stranger. You were thankful for George, just like Fleur for Bill - you saw it in her eyes when you made it inside the small, family home that was once filled with furniture.

“Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley,” said the oldest brother, hand extended for Harry to take.

“Ah, pleasure to meet you,” this was the first time Harry had met the oldest Weasley and he shook his hand immediately and gave Fleur a hug right after.

“Wasn’t always this handsome.” Fred teased, pushing through the small crowd of people.

“Dead ugly,” Your boyfriend added, holding your hand, and pushing you in front of him as the auror walked in right after you three did.

You released George’s hand and came in to give Harry a hug, who you considered to be your close friend. “Are you going back to Hogwarts?” The boy asked you, knowing you were as old as him and his closest friends.

You shook your head, “My parents are in the Order as much as I am. I’ll go when we defeat him. At least that’s what I have planned.”

“Of course, she’ll go,” Hermione interjected, not wanting to take the N.E.W.T. alone.

“No, she’ll work with me,” George butted in the conversation, grinning. “She’ll be our salesman.”

“Or saleswoman!” Fred voiced somewhere around the house.

Your lips spread into a grin instinctively as you placed a hand into George’s already extended one and joined him somewhere else, letting Harry get to know a little bit more about Bill and his scar.

“-the joker,” the last of Tonks’ words made their way into your ears. The bubbly woman came to stand next to you. “By the way, wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are -”

“All right, all right!” Mad-Eye interrupted Tonks mid-sentence. You gave her a smile and a glance at her belly. She smiled in return. “You’ll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We’ve got to get the hell out of here and soon!”

“What news?” George leaned in and whispered into your ear, Fred leaning in too.

“Doesn’t matter,” You told him. It was Tonks’ announcement, not yours.

“Babe, pleasee,” he whined, but you stood your ground and elbowed him in his abs.

George yelped behind you, drawing in attention. The adults turned around to look but he composed himself immediately, placing on a carefree smile and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, brushing them all off with the actions.

You missed half the conversation about the Trace the Ministry had on every underage witch and wizard. You thankfully didn’t have the Trace for several months now but you did pity Harry in that aspect. The Trace was not an easy pill to swallow for an underage wizard like himself.

“The real one…?”

Moody drew a flask from one of his pockets.

“I believe you’re familiar with this particular brew.”

“No! Absolutely not!”

Hermione sighed, “I told you he’d take it well.”

Harry, the always humble boy shook his head. You didn’t see his face because you stood in the back, but you could imagine it very well. “If you think I’m going to let people risk their lives for me-”

“Never done that before, have we?” Ron mumbled, rather audibly so that everyone heard him.

“This is different. Taking that. Becoming me - no.”

“Well, none of us really fancy it, mate.” Fred said earnestly.

“Yeah imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits _forever_.” Your boyfriend added after him.

Harry didn’t smile at that.

But you did - and that was enough for the Weasley twins.

You focused on the conversation that went on, cringing with George when Mundungus started to speak.

Suddenly, Hermione mercilessly grabbed a tuft of Harry’s jet-black hair, yanking several pieces out and placing the strands into the flask.

“Blimey Hermione!”

Moody held out the flask in which the potion was connecting itself to the strands of hair. The mud like liquid gave an awfully displeasing imitation of brewing, but it turned to gold liquid soon and you let out a breath of relief.

But relief was soon replaced with dread as you realized what awaited you. Instinctively, you stepped back only to crash into George who had stepped behind you, knowing what you would do. Your boyfriend placed his hands on your shoulders and walked you to stand in line with the rest of soon-to-be-fake-Harry-Potters. “You aren’t going anywhere luv.”

George slapped your shoulders for effect.

“For those of you who haven’t taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss.”

You visibly shuddered as you stood between the twins, Moody’s fake eye catching you in a locked gaze.

“Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?”

Moody’s eye switches from you onto Fred. “Just trying to defuse the tension.”

Fred gingerly took a sip, cringing in distaste immediately after.

He tried to hand the flask over to you, but you shook your head and dashed over to stand after George, not _before_ him.

_Why didn’t he start from the other end of the line?_

You were fine with standing next to Mungundus - the petty criminal, just not with taking a sip of that potion.

“My girlfriend’s just scared,” George smiled apologetically, still trying to defuse the tension just like his brother.

Both twins shrinked immediately after drinking it, and you swallowed the remains of your saliva and took the flask from your now very short boyfriend. “ _Cheers_.” You muttered, taking a small sip from the flask.

“That’s not nearly enough! Blimey drink some more!” Mad-Eye barked at you and you did as he said, taking a much bigger sip this time round.

He finally nodded and stepped aside.

You felt your features bubble up uncomfortably, until the transformation ended, and 8 Harry Potters stood in the kitchen that had once belonged to Harry’s evil muggle caretakers.

“Wow - we’re identical!” Fred and George said at the same.

“Not yet you aren’t,” Moody mumbled, pulling out the sacks with eight identical sets of clothes.

You, Fleur and Hermione grabbed for the clothes immediately, your bras suddenly feeling everything but comfortable against your now flat chest.

“Don’t have something a bit more sporty, do you?’” George asked, looking at the red shirt puzzled.

“Yes, don’t fancy this color at all.” Fred agreed.

“Fancy this: You’re not you, so shut it and strip.” Mad-eye exclaimed, turning to Harry. “You’ll need to change too, Potter.”

Harry looks around and self-consciously begins to strip. The other in takers of the potion had no concern when they stripped off their clothes. As for you, when you glanced underneath the shirt and indeed saw that your breasts were no longer there, you had no problem when taking off your shirt and bra. Any ounce of self-consciousness that was there disappeared once coming to terms that the body wasn’t yours.

“Harry,” you started, your voice the only thing left that was your own save for the clothes you were currently taking off. “Sorry for exposing you like this. But if it makes you feel any better…you have a nice body?”

You didn’t really know to which Harry you were talking to, but one look at the Harry who didn’t smile, the one that looked rather angry was enough to know he wasn’t the real Harry. It was George. “I mean…that’s kind of a compliment to you too… Right Fred?”

“It’s a compliment,” A different Harry but with Fred’s voice said. “Take it or leave it George.”

“Help me with this?” You decided to say instead, your cheeks flushing red as you turned around to give George space to unclip your bra.

“Never thought, I’d see the day Harry helps himself take off a bra,” Ron mumbled with a laugh, having just finished commenting about his best friend’s non existing tattoo.

“Shut it, Ron.” Harry’s voice came from somewhere amongst the crowd. _Real_ Harry’s voice.

George then helped you put on your red shirt in a haste, just now starting to smile. “I’m helping Harry Potter with his clothes the same way I would help my girlfriend.”

“But _it is me_ you dimwit!”

“Right then,” Moody started to talk again, just after George helped you with your jacket. “We’ll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. As for you, Harry…”

“Yes?” Every Potter, real and fake, said in unison.

“The real Harry! Where the devil are you, anyway?”

“Here.” The real Harry raised his hand and Moody’s eyes rotated onto him.

“You’ll ride with Hagrid.” He said, “As for [Y/FN or Y/MN]’s kid… Where in the bloody hell are you even?”

Hearing those words, you raised a shaky hand. “I’m here sir.”

“Good,” Mad-Eye took note. “You’ll be going with Ren on one of the thestrals.”

“R-ren?”

The dark figure you and George so desperately tried to avoid stepped into the room right at that moment. “Yes, Ren. He’s one of our best Aurors. Good and loyal - exactly the ones that are the hardest to find.”

“O-kay,” You said uneasily and turned around to face George. As weird as it sounded, fake Harrys holding comforting hands weren’t a weird sight if you imagined hard enough to see George and Y/N.

That’s what you did at that moment at least.

Held Harry’s hand and tried to imagine George.

“Let’s go.”

***

“I’ll see you at the Burrow, okay?” You told George, voice laced with worry.

“I would kiss you right now if you didn’t look like Harry,” He said.

You nodded in understanding, “Me too George. Me too.”

The two of you went to your respective protectors - George with Remus and you with Ren.

You ignored the man when you came up to him and only gave him a look when he was supposed to help you up on the calm horse like creature.

“Hang on tight,” was the last thing he said before the thestral flew the moment Moody finished counting.

You did hold him, only not as closely like on the broom with George.

***

“ _Confringo!_ ” You yelled, holding out your wand in the direction of the Death Eaters. A bright blast flew out of your wand, hitting one of Voldemort’s followers and sending him off his broom to be eaten away by the wind.

They were catching up to you, not bothered by the aggressive sways of the wind. Whether the thestral was acting out in fear or in rage - you wouldn’t know.

“We’re almost there!”

True to his words, the two of you broke through the protective spells of the headquarters, landing somewhere on the land, away from the Burrow.

You heaped off the thestral immediately. “Do you really plan on walking all the way back?”

You didn’t know what to tell Ren as you continued to walk on unsteady legs. Your brain was mushed, fried even due to the number of curses you evaded and had been struck with.

“I-I…” You started, but words weren’t coming out. “We’re the last ones to arrive. I’m sure of it!”

“What difference does that make?”

“ _What difference…”_ You repeated, not believing what he was saying. “They maybe think we’re dead! George might-”

_George might think I’m dead._

It crushed your whole being. The lingering thought that they might not be okay…

“Come back,” Ren interjected, slashing through your mind with his words. “We’ll be faster on the thestral.”

As much as you didn’t want him to be right…he was. And so you turned back around and grabbed his hand, sitting back on the thestral - cold and scared for everyone’s lives.

Especially George’s.

***

“Oi! Let her go! Let her go!”

Remus Lupin ignored everyone as he pointed the tip of his wand to you, sending your still very Harry looking body hurling to the ground.

In the end it was Fred, George’s older twin, who had marched out of the house and pushed Remus away. Fred looked like himself again, making it all ten times scarier. You had tears in your eyes as he pointed his wand at you and never felt so threatened in your life. “What was the place where you first met George and me?!”

His screaming had you struggling for words. “Answer me!”

“Filch’s office you bloody dung brain!” You screamed back, feeling your face return back to normal.

Fred’s face softened instantly as he came down to help you up. He hugged you the moment you were back standing. “Fred, what’s going on?”

“It’s George.”

***

“Where is he?” You barged into the cramped house, looking around the whole place frantically. You followed Fred into the sitting room, where Molly had tended to her injured son when he was first brought in.

George lied on the couch, his bleeding had stopped thanks to his mother, but under the light you saw a clean hole where George’s ear had been.

You dropped to your knees by his side immediately.

You could practically see the struggle he had with opening his eyes which he never had trouble with before, _especially_ not when he was trying to look at you.

“How is he?”

Fred answered glancing at the bandages, “It could have been much worse. We can’t make the ear grow back since it was removed by dark magic.”

You shook your head, wiping your tears with the sides of your index fingers before brushing George’s hair out of the way. “He wouldn’t want you to.”

“Yeah,” Fred agreed. “He’s a tough nut.”

You voiced your agreement with your laugh, “Yeah, he is.”

The two of you admired George in silence for a few moments. The room has been cleared, leaving only the three of you there. “I’m sorry for jumping on you like that.”

It wasn’t common for Fred to be so serious, and because you didn’t even want to think about your arrival, you gave him a small smile, “It’s okay Fred. I would have done the same.”

“I know.”

“What did he say?” You asked quietly, “Before he passed out.”

“That he was holy.”

“Holy?”

“Yep,” Fred said, the teasing tone to his voice returning as he pointed to his ear for demonstration. “Holy. You get it?”

“Thank God! He’s alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
